Bonnefoy and Kirkland
by FlyingMintRose
Summary: Francis is a new french student at Hetalia High School but what happens when he meets a reckless British man named Arthur Kirkland? Will they kill each other before the end of the year? FrUk, Bad Touch Trio, and mild Spamano, and maybe other pairings on the side. Rated T for sexual tension and language.


Bonnefoy and Kirkland

AN: I'm back! It seems like forever since I've had an actual idea, and here it is! Ah FrUk, my favorite Hetalia pairing of all time. So this is a High School AU, and the rating is T for now but might change depending on how horny dear Francis gets. There will be some side pairings and hopefully I can do this the way I planned. OH and very sorry for the lack of dialogue, and the POV seems to be quite undetermined but I'm crap when it comes to first chapters. I don't have a full story planned out yet and I will hopefully be able to update as soon as possible but for now here is the introduction, CHAPTER 1! (I promise I'll get better as the story continues ) OH and I'm using their human names aha.

-Sylvester

Chapter 1:

Hetalia High School was a boarding school with students from just about every nation you can think of. It wasn't very big, and wasn't very posh either, the various students had a mind of their own which often caused a lot of fights breaking out. Francis Bonnefoy's first day back was very pleasing if he may say so himself. He was the first french student the academy had seen and unlike many others, was very refined and well mannered. Long golden blonde hair framed his thin face, deep sapphire eyes, which contrasted greatly to the pale complexion, were adorned by long black lashes. He was flawless, as he pushed the entrance doors open, bag slung over his shoulder. Walking in with a bright and confident smile, many heads swiveled around to stare at this perfect human being. Girls giggled as he winked at them teasingly, while envious boys stood, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Francis loved the effect he had on people.

"Hey Stranger!"  
Francis recognized the voice and turned to his friend with a big smile.  
Antonio had known him for a long time now, he and Gilbert were the only reason Francis chose this boarding school in the first place. The albino appeared behind him looking just as smug as he always did.  
"Vat took you so long, ve have class you know!" Gilbert yelled out smacking his head playfully.  
"Vat is your dorm number so ve can go?!"  
Francis sighed as he took out his letter from his messenger bag, scanning it briefly until finding a number 7 near the end of the paragraph.  
Gilbert, who had been looking over his shoulder snatched both of their arms and hurried up the stairs to the male dormitories and counted the lined doors until finding a light blue one with the number 7 hanging on it. Quickly entering it, Francis didn't bother looking around and hastily dumped the books he didn't need on the bed before they all headed out to their first lesson: English.

First period English was the only class Arthur Kirkland enjoyed on Mondays. Arthur was almost the complete opposite of Francis in appearance though his hair was blonde, it was dirty and matted. Thick eyebrows hung over striking emerald eyes, which always burned with a deep hatred of everything surrounding him. His face was rounder, and his body was skinny and short for his age. He was wearing his favorite Muse T-Shirt, ripped black skinny jeans and black converse. No one liked Arthur very much, because of his very irritable attitude, although he did have a couple friends: Gilbert, Alfred and Elizabeta were the only ones who were capable of supporting his mood swings. What many people didn't know was that he was actually quite caring once you got to his good side, but on the other hand, land on his bad side and you were a goner.  
English was the only class where Arthur bothered to sit at the front for. He was an excellent writer (not that many people knew) and fascinated with music. As Mrs Flemmer began doing the register, the door swung open rapidly; Antonio, Gilbert, and behind them Francis came tumbling in, panting heavily. Antonio blurted out a quick excuse, claiming they had to help Francis find his room but Mrs Flemmer didn't mind and told them to sit down quickly.  
Not looking up, Arthur snorted.  
_Typical_.  
She was too nice to everyone, and wouldn't dare give out a punishment.  
Gilbert thanked her in German and Ludwig gave his brother a disapproving stare as he sat down beside him. Antonio joined Lovino at the back, but Francis didn't move. His eyes swept across the classroom trying to find a place to sit.  
Noticing the long silence the Brit lifted his head and caught sight of the Frenchman.

His heart stopped.

Francis was breathtaking, unlike anything he had ever seen. Smiling brightly with no care in the world, golden hair cascading onto his shoulders.

_Wait, what. _

_Don't think about those things! It's a man for god's sake, why do you feel like this? _

Hoping desperately he wasn't blushing, Arthur frowned towards the other.

And suddenly, Francis was staring directly at him.

Soft blue met piercing green and suddenly Arthur realised the seat next to his was empty.  
_No way._  
_There was no way in hell._  
But Francis had no other option, finally moving,he walked over to the Brit and slid into the seat beside him.  
Arthur automatically moved his chair as far as possible from the Frenchman and held the foulest expression he could make.  
Nevertheless Francis didn't seem scared in the slightest but rather intrigued and amused.  
"Bonjour, I am sorry for having to intrude your personal space- but I am afraid there was no other seat." He whispered.  
Arthur grunted and continued to fix Mrs Flemmer as she called out the names of the students one by one.  
He still felt the other's gaze on him, and grew a little uncomfortable. He hated being stared at.  
It wasn't until the teacher called out  
"Zwingli, Lili!" That Francis tore his gaze away.  
The rest of the hour passed in dead silence between the two, and even though they were studying Arthur's favorite author Shakespeare, he was too furious to concentrate. The other had a small smile on his face and seemed perfectly comfortable, unknowing of the various ways Arthur was imagining to kill him.  
After a torturous amount of time, the bell finally rang and Arthur stood up as fast as he could, shoving everything in his bag and was about to storm out but caught his strap on the chair causing both to fall to the floor with a giant clatter.  
Arthur swore loudly, Gilbert sniggered and Francis blinked trying not to laugh. Ludwig had stood up to help but Francis had already held out a hand to the boy.  
Arthur gave him a murderous glare, ignoring the hand and got up, leaving as fast as he could. As Gilbert and Antonio joined the Frenchman still sniggering loudly, he noticed Arthur had left behind a large book on the floor in his haste. Francis picked it up, secretly happy to have a reason to speak to the strange boy once more, and placed the book in his bag, leaving for his next class.

The slowly passed by, and the torture that was school was finally coming to an end as they all waited patiently for the bell to ring.

Francis blinked sleepily and stretched, trying to stay awake and noted a couple important dates down. He thought back to Arthur, who was sitting next to Elizabeta near the window, snoozing with his head against the glass. He looked adorable when he was asleep. Oh yes. Francis was going to enjoy this year very much.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as the bell finally chimed, jolting everyone out of their sleeps. Gilbert, next to him lifted his head up from the desk and wiped the drool off the corner of his mouth and Antonio rubbed his eyes.

"History vill be the end of me I sver." Gilbert let out, stifling a yawn.

All three got up, walking down the hallway to the dormitories as various other students passed them, all in a zombified state heading towards the cafeteria for dinner.

They were greeted by excited chattering as groups of people gathered around the school club sign up sheets. Various activities including football, chess, theatre, and music were important as they were usually leading to competitions against various other boarding schools in the proximity.

"Oh ja, I had completely forgotten about the school clubs, come on I need to sign back up for the fussball team, they cannot vin vithout the awesome Gilbert!" shoving everyone out of his way, he wrote "Gilbert Beilschmidt" in large letters hardly leaving any space for the others. Antonio squeezed his name in too, but Francis looked around looking for something more worthy of his time. Something caught his eye, a flier entitled "Battle of the Bands". There were two lines: one for the band name and the other for the names of the band members themselves.

He scanned the sheet filled with various names he didn't recognise. It wasn't until he reached that he saw "Arthur Kirkland" in messy writing.

_Arthur has a band? Interessant..._

He made a mental note of the band name before joining Gilbert and Tonio at the front of the line.

Francis quickly learned that trying to argue with the lunch lady is pointless as she plopped down something that looked like meat but didn't quite smell right onto his plate.

_Merde... C'est degoutant! _

The three picked up their trays with disgusted looks, looking around for a place to sit. The place was packed, filled with loud chattering. Antonio left to join Lovino and his friends. Gilbert looked around for a place to sit, until he spotted Arthur with his brother at the back of the cafeteria, motioning towards them with his tray to Francis, the frenchman tried to hide his pleased smirk as they headed towards the pair.

"ARTHUR! Can ve sit vith you?"

The Brit recognised the Prussian's voice and without turning around, grunted a yes under his breath.

He regretted it as soon as he realised Francis was with him.

_Fuck._

The silver haired boy sat down next to his irritated brother who cast a dark look towards Arthur. He returned the looked just as irritated as the frenchman slid into the seat next to him, a little too close than necessary.

Arthur tensed, not looking up from his own tray, scarfing down the so called food as fast as he could to avoid having to make conversation with his neighbor.

He almost jumped out of his seat as Francis spoke very near his ear

"I believe you forgot ton livre in class, cher."

"My what? And can you _please _give me a little space!" he hissed

"Your book. You left it behind after you... fell." the other replied, leaning back in his seat.

Arthur muttered a swear under his breath remembering his blunder that morning.

"So do you want it back? What is your dorm number? I can come by tonight and return it."

"You really think I'm going to tell you that frog? What, so you can come and rape me during the night?! I don't think so."

Francis let out a bubbly laugh. Arthur's stomach did a strange backflip as the frog's hand settled onto his shoulder. Shrugging it off he muttered a "_Don't touch me!_"

"Ahahaha mon cher, you do not have to worry about me raping you. We've only just met after all. But if you want-"

"I DO NOT WANT." he hissed through gritted teeth. "Fine."

Throwing his napkin into his plate, he stood up and picked up his tray.

"Dorm number 13. Green door." And he stalked off without a goodbye.

Francis was very pleased with himself.

Francis Antonio and Gilbert climbed the stairs to their rooms, turned right and found the hallway lined with numbered doors. Gilbert was the first to reach his, he proclaimed a drowsy "Gute Nacht" unlocking the third door.

Antonio followed Francis down the hall a little further until reaching a red door holding the number 5.

"Buenas noches amigo, I'll see you tomorrow ok? Hey, maybe this week-end we can throw an epic party!" he grinned

"Merci, c'est une excellente idee Tonio! I would like that very much." Francis answered, pleased at the prospect of meeting others here. "Bonne nuit!"

His own door was just one away, recognizing the 7, he unlocked it and took the time to look around this time. It was very small, with blue wallpaper and carpet. He shifted the books from the bed to the old desk on the other side of the room. His suitcase had already been placed under the bed, he pulled out a large French Flag. Grinning, he hung it on the wall over his bed. Now it felt like home.

He looked over to his bed and picked up Arthur's book. It was Romeo and Juliet.

_Hmmm he likes romance novels... Ohonhonhon~ Dear Arthur isn't as tough as he looks..._

Standing up, he left the room to find the Brit's dorm, counting the doors as he passed.

_8,9,10..._

He wondered vaguely what it might look like on the inside.

_11,12, ah, 13. _

Like Arthur had said, Francis reached a dark green door. He knocked three times and waited with a bright smile.

Arthur was sitting at his desk typing on his computer a novel that he wanted to start. He hadn't had any good ideas, it had been months that he was stuck with writer's block. Frustrated, he slammed the delete button, and buried his face into his hands.

Knocks on his door made him jump, standing up, he headed towards it and opened it a little too roughly.

"What- oh. Oh it's you."

_Bloody hell he looks good..._

_STOP THAT. Don't. Think. About. That. _

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" Francis proclaims with the book tucked under his arm, gazing up at the ceiling.

_You're joking. _

Arthur leans against the door frame, trying not to smile, keeping his mouth in a frown.

"'Tis is the East, and Juliet is the sun. I didn't know you read Shakespeare."

"I don't. I prefer Moliere... But I needed something to do in Math this afternoon."

"Don't look through my things next time will you frog? Now give me my book."

'Ah ah ah cher, let me in d'abord." he replied, lifting the book over his head, out of reach.

"Are you _always _this insufferable?" Irritated because of his short height. "Fine, get in." he let the other through and Francis took in as much as possible from his surroundings.

Arthur's room was exactly the same as Francis' except his was green all round. Various band posters hung on the wall, masking it almost entirely from view.

What caught his attention was the green stuffed rabbit delicately placed on his pillow.

Picking it up he said,

"What is this, cher?" he said chuckling, examining it.

Arthur blushed bright red and snatched it from the frenchman's grip.

"None of your business frog, now can you _please _give me my book back."

Francis didn't listen, instead he turned towards the Brit's posters, mainly of Muse's lead singer.

"Does somebody have a _crush _on Matt Bellamy cher?"

"WHAT. Ok that's it, give me my book and get out NOW." Arthur lunged towards him to grab the novel but Francis was too quick, he dodged him without effort.

"That is _adorable. _You have all these posters of him too, my you _are _obsessed aren't you?"

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck up, he is a _man _for god's sake."

"So? What is the problem with that cher?~ It's not disgusting you know."

"What- I didn't mean- oh to hell with it just _give. Me. My. Book._"

But Francis wasn't about to give up now, he was having too much fun discovering the Brit's secrets. He's eyes then rested upon the computer on his desk.

"Oooo, what have we _here_?"

But before he could get any closer he was tackled to the ground. Arthur toppled clumsily on top of Francis trying to grab his book. It then took him three seconds to realise why the frenchman wasn't trying to fight back.

Arthur was lying on top of him.

Their crotches only separated by the fabric of their jeans.

Francis was all too comfortable in this position.

Snatching the novel from under his arm, Arthur scrambled up as quickly as possible.

Francis was still on the ground, hands behind his head, staring up at him.

"You _are _rough cher. You should be more careful in the future."

The Brit just stood, book in hand and eyes closed trying to calm himself down.

"Just get out frog."

The frenchman sighed and then stood up, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Alright then. See you tomorrow... lapin." winking, he left the room.

Arthur slammed the door and slid down onto the floor, placing his head onto his knees.

_Git. _

A.N: This. Took. FOREVER. Asdfgkyfgvlriuyfgv I'm a little rusty but hopefully I'll be able to do this story justice. Bye for now!

(By the way, Bad Touch Trio FTW)

A couple translations

C'est degoutant= It's disgusting

Livre= Book

Cher=dear

Lapin= Rabbit

D'abord= first, first off

Being fluent in French helps haha x)

-Sylvester


End file.
